Good Rain
by Literastiel
Summary: We both know what you're looking for, so here it is. It's smut from the second paragraph. Enjoy yourself and don't forget to review.


Rain dripped against the glass of the window, streaking down clear rivulets like tiny, impermanent streams and rivers swimming towards some unknown ocean. Cody watched one stream at time, guessing when each drop would crook one way or another, guessing and getting it wrong more than half the time. Chance was not a subject one could study. Why was it always raining when he felt the desire to go outside? He'd finished his homework, done his chores and even managed to force Zack into a chair to do his homework and he'd hoped to reward himself by going on his skateboard. Unfortunately the clouds had other plans. But of course. He heard the bedroom door creak open and he turned to see his brother enter. He didn't need to look to know who it was – his mother was doing her weekly show downstairs and everybody else was working their usual shifts.

Zack walked into the room and the first thing he noticed was where Cody was sat, moping against the window in a wooden chair that looked out of place. Cody did this far too often. Whenever he did all his work and extra work he would say he wanted to go outside, but it always seemed he did less work when it was raining so he could say he wanted to go out and then stay in. There had been a time when Zack wondered why that was, but by this point he was fairly certain he'd sussed it. He walked over to Cody and turned the chair around so his brother was facing him and not the window. Without pausing, Zack dropped to his knees in front of his younger brother and began fiddling with his button and zipper. Cody didn't stop him, he didn't want to. The only move Cody made was lifting his cute ass off of the seat slightly so Zack could easily tug off his trousers and underwear, leaving his hard, dripping cock exposed and upright.

"You know me so well." Cody muttered.

Zack didn't reply, he simply took the 5" length into his mouth and bobbed up and down, dipping his nose into the tidied patch of blonde hair. He took a swift sniff with each dip down, enjoying the scent of vanilla and jasmine body wash. He generously lapped up the length, making Cody shiver. The tip of his cock swung from side to side like a pendulum with the sudden tense pleasure ricocheting through Cody's body. Zack's warm tongue was a master of his craft, creating unrecognisable patterns of clear liquid up Cody's cock that was sure to bring him close to the edge, teetering every time at the brink of bliss before he pulled away. And, just as always, Cody was brought to the very edge of glory when Zack lifted his mouth away, slowly draining the ecstasy away from Cody's body. He was about to sarcastic about how Zack always used the same ploy when suddenly a freezing breeze crossed over the hot head of Cody's cock paralysing his voice in his throat. Zack blew a gentle breath over Cody's head, giving enough stimulation to stop every thought but not enough to reach climax. Cody couldn't stutter more than a syllable of 'Fu-' for a few moments as he came back from his almost high. He watched Zack though shivering eyes, noticing the sly smirk on his brother's face.

"Fuck." He whispered.

Zack quickly stood up and whipped off his shirt, revealing lightly toned abs beginning to show through under a strong pair of adolescent pecs. He teased off his shorts inch by inch, revealing strips of lightly tanned skin at an infuriating rate before whipping them off. Zack stood proudly in his sexy black underwear, ignoring the obvious bulge in the centre being forced down by his undergarments. Cody licked his lips at the sight, wishing for Zack to rip them off like a well-paid stripper. He casually sauntered closer to Cody, acting as if he didn't know exactly how hot he was. He bent down seductively, tracing his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, and gently picked up Cody's hands and slapped them onto his tight butt. Following the routine, Zack climbed into Cody's lap, straddling him, and whispered something into Cody's ear. Cody's eyes went wide for a second before his arms tensed. He eagerly tore Zack's black underwear off of his body, feeling the fabrics tear like wet paper, leaving his big brother completely stark naked in his lip. Their erections brushed against each other happily, like old friends eager to see each other. Zack breathed the softest, sexiest sound possible into Cody's ear and the younger twin almost came there and then. He restrained himself, barely, and began sucking on the nape of Zack's neck. Zack happily moaned at the attention before lifting himself up and lowering himself onto Cody. They both made happy noises at the action, mutually allowing Zack to pace himself. However, he quickly began lowering himself onto his brother, pulsing down and easing the throbbing meat into him. Within a minute, Cody was entirely sheathed inside of Zack and feeling the hot curves of his insides putting perfect pressures on every spot Cody could think of. Zack had his arms wrapped around the back of Cody's neck, but made sure to continue looking into his lover's eyes as he began to bounce. Slowly at first, but he sped up with reckless abandon, rubbing his dripping cock against Cody's flat, clothed stomach. The rough texture of Cody's T-shirt created a hard friction against Zack's hard erection, adding another dimension of sensation that neither thought to implement intentionally. As Zack bounced harder and faster, their ragged breaths filled the room; moans, groans and gasps wafted through the suite and probably into both suites above and below. But never mind them! The twins were nearing their climax; they felt everything begin to rush and they sped up to meet the pace, thrusting and humping, grinding, moaning, everything they could do to get that blissful, beautiful-

Zack cried out beautifully. He filled the room with a delicious cry of ecstasy coupled by Cody calling out his brother's name, regardless of who might be listening. Zack could feel Cody's seed inside of him and he knew once he sat up it would all ooze out, but he knew the sight made Cody even more turned on. So, Zack went a step further. He lifted his hips up, pulling Cody out of him easily, but then gently lowered himself down so his shoulders rested on the floor but his legs still straddles Cody's thighs. Cody watched with wide eyes as Zack's entire body was put on display; he could watch his abs shrink against his skin with every intake of breath and he could see the white drips of Cody's essence leak out of Zack and flow either onto the carpet or down his back. If Cody hadn't just orgasmed, he would've thrown Zack over onto the bed and fucked him like he deserved to be.

Give it 5 minutes…


End file.
